1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, particularly to an electrical connector which is connected to connecting portions provided in parallel in a surface and a backside of a front end portion of a flexible printed circuit board (hereinafter referred to as “FPC”).
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there is known, for example, an electrical connector disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-190360. As shown in FIGS. 4 and 6 of Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-190360, in the electrical connector, a clipping operation contact piece 12 and an opposing-side contact piece 13 are inserted and assembled from opposite openings in a housing 4.
Further, an operator 16 rotatably supported in one of the openings of the housing 4 is rotated to drive the clipping operation contact piece 12, whereby electrical conduction is established by clipping printed wiring terminals 10 and 10 of FPC 2 between a contact portion 25 of the clipping operation contact piece 12 and a touch portion 26a of the opposing-side contact piece 13.
However, in the electrical connector, it is necessary that the clipping operation contact piece 12 and the opposing-side contact piece 13 be inserted and assembled in the housing 4. Because of miniaturization of the apparatus, it is difficult to make a determination whether or not the clipping operation contact piece 12 and the opposing-side contact piece 13 are correctly placed into predetermined positions. Therefore, a variation in support strength is easily generated due to a shift of clipping position between the contact portion 25 and the touch portion 26a, which results in low contact reliability.
In view of the foregoing, an object of the present invention is to provide an electrical connector in which assembly of connecting terminals is easily confirmed, the variation in support strength is not generated, and the contact reliability is improved.